


Addiction

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minseok and Jongin are roommates in college.Friends turned friends with benefits.They decided to help each other out cause they don't have time for dating.The catch is that they aren't allowed to have feelings for each other.Minseok eventually catches feelings.Don’t be like Minseok





	1. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm Lovellidollie!!!This is my first fanfiction and it's heavily inspired by a poem that I got from the very first fanfic that I read, which is Kastrating Kai on asianfanfics.com. You guys should really check it out!! It's amazing!! I've been wanting to write a fanfic for the longest but I never got around to writing it, but here it is!! At certain points in this fanfic, I will be cracking jokes and the mood won't be serious at all, but in other places it will be so, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Please have mercy on me, it's not going to be the best. I hope you enjoy this 


	2. Characters (as characters appear, this will be updated)

Kim Minseok 

  
\- 21   
\- College junior   
\- Kai's roommate   
\- culinary arts major (pastries)   
\- Is a wonderful barista   
\- Wants to open his own café and bakery   
\- Soccer maniac   
\- Luhan is his best friend   
\- Older than luhan    
  
Kim Jongin "Kai"

  
\- 20   
\- College sophomore    
\- Minseok's roommate    
\- Dance major   
\- Plans to open his own dance studio    
\- Fuck boy   
  
  
  
Lu Han "Luhan"

  
\- 21   
\- College junior   
\- Minseok's best friend    
\- Coffee and pastry maniac   
\- Soccer maniac   
\- Music theory and composition major   
\- Wants to sell his songs   
\- Younger than Minseok by a month but gets him to call him "Lu-ge "   
  
Other Characters    
  
Chrystal Soo Jung "Krystal"

  
\- 20   
\- One of Kai's fuck buddies   
\- The only girl that he slept with more that 2 times   
\- Musical Theater/Performing Arts Major (sing dance act)   
\- Wants to be an entertainer/singer/dancer/actress in the future    
\- Hates Minseok for some reason    
\- Campus sweetheart    
\- Everyone loves her and can do her bidding    
  



	3. Again Today

Chapter 1 - "Again Today"

It was that time of year again, where the jackets come out and Minseok was currently sitting in front of his dorm building. Despite being a resident at this dorm for 3 years, he still feels like a stranger waiting outside. Minseok looked at his watch — it was currently 7:30pm — he got up from his spot on the front steps of the building and brushed off any dust on his clothes. 

"It's been two hours," Minseok said to no one in particular, "they've had more than enough time". Despite his previous statement, he still took his time to return to the dorm in fear of encountering a sight he didn't want to see. 

\------------------------------------------

It's was ridiculous, really. Who in the world is afraid of entering their own dorm? Minseok stood awkwardly in front door torn between knocking and using his key but right before he could make a decision, the door opened. There stood a face that was more familiar than Minseok would like it to be. It was Chrystal Soo Jung. Also know as "Krystal", the campus sweetheart, the girl every guy wants but can't have and the girl every female aspires to be but can't. 

Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect grades. 

She's the poster child for perfection but little did everyone know that their sweetheart was an actual bitch. Minseok stood in awe as he watched Krystal open the door, glare at him from head to toe as if he didn't belong there, and promptly slammed the door in his face. I know she did not just do that. WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!?! Minseok thought. Minseok stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled his keys to open the door. 

"Krystal!" Minseok yelled from the door way. The said person was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, lounging around like she owns the place. Krystal didn't even bother to turn around. She simply let her head fall back until she was looking at Minseok upside down. 

"Yes?" She replied in a lazy manner. 

To say that Minseok was irritated would be an understatement. "You clearly saw me standing in front of the door, yet you closed it in my face" Minseok said in an exasperated tone. "I know you don't like me — the feeling is mutual FYI— but that doesn't give you the right to lock me out of my own dorm."

Krystal got up from the couch and made her way to where Minseok was. Minseok knew his momma ain't raise no pussy, so he started walking towards Krystal. Minseok was not about to let some girl walk all over him like that. Krystal and Minseok stood face to face, glaring at each other for what felt like hours but in reality was a few seconds. If looks could kill, Krystal would be a dead woman. 

Krystal began, "Listen Minsuk—"   
"It's Minseok"  
"And I don't care" Krystal said, voice laced with annoyance. "I don't see the problem here. You clearly have a key. So technically I didn't lock you out. Why must I open the door for you?"  
Minseok was shocked, how can someone be so ill mannered and stupid at the same time?   
"Listen Krystale—" Minseok began in a mocking manner "Anyone with a brain would know that it's common sense to hold the door open for me since I live here." Krystal was upset, she wasn't used to Minseok making comebacks at her. "Oh!" Minseok started with fake innocence. "Since we are on the topic of residency, technically you are trespassing my dorm and if you don't want to be penalized for you actions, I would suggest you get the fuck out" Minseok deadpanned. Suddenly a voice started laughing and both Minseok and Krystal turned their heads to the direction of the voice. 

"Kai!"   
"Jongin"

Minseok was not surprised to see Kai standing there, matter of fact he was hoping that Kai saw the altercation between him and Krystal. Maybe he would finally see her true colors and stop bringing her in their dorm. 

"Krystal, what are you still doing here? I thought you left." To be honest m, Kai had seen the whole altercation between Minseok and Krystal. Matter of fact, this has been an on going thing. This wasn't the first time that Krystal has said or done something to get Minseok upset. Out of all the times Kai had seen Krystal make snide remarks at Minseok, not once have he ever done something about it. When Kai saw Krystal approach Minseok, he was going to step in before things got physical but Minseok made a move before he could. 

 

Cliff hanger.........  
IM SO SORRY TT TT I've been wanting to continue this story but for some reason I was afraid to. It took a lot of courage to post this.


End file.
